The Flowers
by lovepb13
Summary: Set during 1x03 when we see Morgana running from seeing Gwen, crying. Gwen/Morgana


**Title:** The Flowers  
**Genre: **Angst/Romance  
**Characters & Pairings: **Morgana/Gwen  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** For 1x03.  
**Summary:** Set during 1x03 when we see Morgana running from seeing Gwen, crying.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own BBC's _Merlin_.  
**Notes:** My first Merlin fic so go easy on me.

The flowers were a stark reminder of the painful emptiness of my chambers, lilac against the grey of the castles walls. My heart dropped in my chest and waves of emotion crashed over me. My eyes still burned with the image of Gwen's desperate form being dragged away by the guards, pleading at me with her eyes. I shook the memory from my head and grabbed my cloak from my bed where I had discarded it earlier. Gwen would have given me a scolding look at the action, silently disapproving of my laziness but never daring to utter a word in protest. I smiled at the thought and retrieved something else. As I walked the cold halls down to the dungeons I heard Arthur muttering to himself in his room, trying to figure out why I was so upset about Gwen's incarceration. He really was an idiotic man; he didn't even know her name.

Two guards stood watch outside Gwen's cell, both nodding, expressionless, when I motioned for them to give us some privacy. Gwen's back was to me and she hadn't heard me approach so I knew it was up to me to start the conversation, to try to find clever worlds of comfort of which I had none.

"Gwen." My voice was so soft I wasn't sure she had heard me.

"My lady?" She automatically turned to regard me, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You shouldn't be down here, its freezing!"

"I am perfectly warm in my cloak." I assured her in what I realised was an authoritarian and dismissive tone the Uther would have used. "Anyway, it's you I'm worried about." My eyes softened as I surveyed her surroundings. "What have they done to you?"

"I'm fine, well not fine... obviously, but I'm okay, nothing for you to worry about. You really should go, the dungeon's are no place for a lady." She wouldn't meet my gaze.

I moved forward at this, crushing my body against the bars, my hands clutching at them as if I were the prisoner. "Then why have they thrown you in here?" I asked bitterly.

"I'm no lady." She whispered.

"Come here." I ordered, knowing she wouldn't refuse. She shuffled towards the bars until I could reach through and wipe a tear from her cheek. "You are kind and wise and the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, if that doesn't make you a lady I don't know what does." I soothed, longing for more contact then the bars would allow. I pulled the flower from my pocket and placed it in her hand. "I meant what I said when you gave me these flowers."

She smiled shyly and for a minute I forgot where we were as she looked at me from under her eyelashes. You are too kind to me, my lady."

"Please call me Morgana." I pleaded. "If you can't call be by that name then how will I know if it's mine at all?"

She looked down at where my hand was still in hers, obviously expecting me to pull it away. I shocked both of us when I tightened my grip, running my thumb in circles on her wrist. "Morgana." She whispered. "What's going to happen when I die? Who will take care of my farther? Who will take care of you?"

"You will." I assured her. "I will find a way to get you out of here, even if it means steeling a kay and running with you from Camelot!" I took a deep breath. "You are the most wonderful thing in my life Guinevere, I will never let you go."

The flower was crumpled between our hands but I didn't care, tingles danced on my skin where we touched and by the way she clung to me I could tell she felt it too. I struggled to find the words to express feelings that I had never heard anyone talk of before, finding that none would do them justice.

"Nor I you." She finally met my eyes and I felt as though I would burst from the rush of emotion.

Impulsively I pushed forward, brushing my lips against hers. "I love you." I murmured against her.

"I must be going to die if you are saying this." She reasoned.

"Never. I _will_ find a way." I stroked her face, moving my thumb gently over the flare of her cheekbones.

"That's enough Miss, visit over." One of the guards shouted from behind me. He was too far away to have heard or seen but I pulled back on instinct, used to hiding my over familiarity with Gwen, even if usually not so intimate.

"I love you too." She said quickly and I dared to surge forward once more for the barest ghost of a kiss. "Goodbye, love." She said before stepping back from the bars. "Goodbye." She turned from, calmly accepting her fate.

"I will not allow this." I promised her as tears spilled from my eyes and I turned and ran. I would not let her see me cry.


End file.
